Dear, Draco
by manequeen
Summary: Apakah salah jika Hermione menyukainya? Bukankah lebih dari separuh gadis disini juga menyukainya? Jadi apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa yang salah dengan menyukai seorang Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~! this is my very-first fanfiction with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as main couple :") i dont expect too much review anyway :") but i'll be very-very grateful if you kindly leave a review. i own NOTHING anyway, all belong to JK Rowling =]  
**

 **warning : banyak typo dan mungkin berantakan.**

 **Dear, Draco**

Draco Malfoy menatap dua orang gadis dari tingkat kelima itu dengan tatapan datar, sedatar lantai Aula Besar yang tengah diinjaknya saat ini. Pemuda Slytherin itu melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang—bersiap memberi jawaban pada kedua gadis itu.

" _No_." jawabnya tegas.

"A.. a—apa maksudmu?!" salah satu dari kedua gadis itu bertanya heran.

"Jawabannya adalah _tidak_. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Tidak denganmu," Draco menunjuk gadis berambut cokelat yang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar penolakan dari anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu. "Tidak juga denganmu," sekarang ia ganti menunjuk pada si gadis berambut hitam.

"T—tapi aku sudah berharap untuk datang denganmu.. ka.. ka—mi sudah mempersiapkannya.." Lucy Gabrielle—si gadis berambut hitam—berkata tergagap-gagap, membuat Draco tertawa dalam hati.

" _Of course, young ladies_. Aku tahu kalian berdua berharap untuk datang ke pesta itu denganku. Daannn... asal kalian tahu saja, ada lebih dari sepuluh lusin gadis Hogwarts yang juga berharap untuk datang bersamaku. Tapi, sekali lagi kutegaskan bahwa aku tidak berminat untuk mengajak kalian ataupun mereka. Jadi, _young ladies_ , apabila sudah tidak ada hal penting yang bisa dibicarakan, aku permisi karena sekarang adalah jadwalku mengikuti kelas Transfigurasi," Draco Malfoy tersenyum, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari Aula Besar meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang masih _shock_ dengan penolakannya.

Draco Malfoy; yakinlah bahwa _seluruh_ penghuni Hogwarts mengenalnya. Memangnya.. siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal itu? Ia adalah pangeran Slytherin yang digilai lebih dari separuh gadis di Hogwarts karena wajahnya yang tampan—seolah-olah Tuhan sedang tersenyum lebar saat tengah menciptakannya—dan sikap _cool_ yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati gadis-gadis yang memujanya.

Sekarang, pangeran Slytherin itu tengah bersantai di kursi taman, terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kelas Transfigurasi yang menyebalkan. Ia sudah nyaris tertidur saat sebuah suara _yang sangat ia kenal_ berseru nyaring kepadanya.

"Aku bisa memotong dua puluh poin asrama Slytherin jika selama lima menit kedepan kau masih terus bersantai disitu, Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati si Rambut Semak tengah berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi wajah yang jauh dari kata ramah.

"Kau pikir aku peduli eh, Granger? Potong dua puluh poin dari asrama Slytherin!" seru Draco lantang. Ia tahu bahwa poin asramanya secara otomatis akan berkurang secara sihir, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Hermione Granger mengehembuskan nafas kesal. Ia sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa tindakannya menegur si pirang sialan ini sia-sia saja. Draco Malfoy tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat dari siapapun. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga gadis itu tetap harus menegurnya. Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan ambisinya menjadi ketua murid. Hanya perlu 'sedikit' meyakinkan Professor Mc Gonaggal bahwa ia dan si pirang sialan ini bisa 'akur'.

"Baiklah, Malfoy. Aku tidak akan menganggu waktu 'bersantai'mu lagi, tapi jangan salahkan aku apabila surat detensi dari professor Mc Gonaggal melayang ke kamarmu malam ini." Hermione tersenyum kemudian berbalik, sesegera mungkin menjauh dari si pirang sialan sebelum mereka berdua terlibat percekcokan seperti yang _selalu_ terjadi apabila mereka bertemu.

"Sebegitu inginkah, eh Granger?" tanya Draco tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Hermione mengehela nafas, kemudian berbalik menghadap Draco lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau bicarakan, Malfoy."

"Oh.. jangan berpura-pura, Granger. Kau tahu apa maksudku. Bukankah _nyaris_ semua murid disini tahu?" lelaki pirang itu menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Serius Malfoy, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau bicarakan. Sudahlah Malfoy, apabila—"

"Menjadi ketua murid." potong Draco cepat. "Itu kan ambisimu saat ini? Tidak usah berpura-pura, Granger. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan posisi itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa kau jadi luar biasa cerewet saat rapat prefek, kau jadi rajin mengeluarkan detensi, dan kulihat..." Draco menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau juga mulai mencari perhatian dari para professor.."

Hermione terkesikap. Sebegitukah? Apakah ambisinya menjadi ketua murid memang begitu terlihat? Pipi gadis itu memerah, campuran antara rasa marah dan malu, tetapi ia berusaha menjaga emosinya agar tidak tersulut pancingan pirang sialan ini.

"Terakhir kali kuingat, apapun ambisiku bukanlah urusanmu, Malfoy."

"Oh Granger.. tentu saja hal itu menjadi urusanku. Aku tidak ingin sekolah tercinta ini memiliki ketua murid seorang darah lumpur sepertimu!" seru Draco lantang.

"Malfoy—"

"Ada apa Granger? Ada apa di balik ambisimu ini, hmm? Apa kau tengah mencari pengakuan dari darah murni bahwa kau _ada_?"

"Malfoy—"

"Granger, aku sungguh kasihan dengan nasibmu itu! Kau terlahir dari sepasang _muggle_ busuk yang tak pantas ada di dunia sihir sehingga kau harus bersusah payah untuk mendapat pengakuan dari penyihir lain!" Draco tersenyum sinis.

"Malfoy—"

"Kau ada karena otakmu yang digosipkan _brilian_ itu, Granger! Tanpa otak pintarmu, kau hanyalah Gryffindor tak berguna yang bisa dibuang kapan saja!"

"Malfoy—"

"Oh.. jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Granger! Bukankah kau harus belajar mati-matian agar tetap menjadi pintar, eh? Menyedihkan, Granger.. menyedihkan sekali.." lelaki itu tersenyum puas melihat Hermione yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan _aku-akan-membunuhmu-sialan_.

"Malfoy, aku sangat prihatin dengan cara kedua orang tuamu membesarkanmu. Kau benar-benar ular licik yang menyedihkan.." balas Hermione tajam. Kedua tangan Draco mengepal.

 _Andai penyihir di depannya ini laki-laki, Draco pasti sudah meninjunya sejak tadi_ —ralat. _Andai penyihir di depannya ini laki-laki, Draco pasti sudah meninjunya saat mereka pertama bertemu._

"Setidaknya aku tidak mencari pengakuan bahwa aku _ada_ Granger. Mereka mengakui keberadaan _ku_ karena aku memang _ada_ di dunia ini."

"Terserah apa katamu, Malfoy. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mencari gara-gara denganmu." Hermione memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Draco yang masih tersenyum puas karena berhasil memancing emosi musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Kini, gadis berambut cokelat itu tengah duduk di balik jendela perpustakaan yang besar. Hari sudah beranjak sore, matahari tampak semakin bergulir ke arah barat. Ia masih termenung, memikirkan pertengkaran terbarunya dengan Draco Malfoy. Entah apa yang menyebabkan pemuda Slytherin itu teramat membencinya. Sepertinya, tak ada satu pertemuanpun di antara Draco dan Hermione yang tidak diakhiri dengan pertengkaran.

Gadis itu menarik nafas lelah, sudah hampir dari enam tahun ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy. Sudah ratusan kali pula ia mendengar kata _darah lumpur_ dari laki-laki itu, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu terasa sakit ketika Draco mengucapkannya.

Mengapa?

Bukankah _nyaris_ semua Slyhterin memanggilnya seperti itu?

Lantas mengapa ia _hanya_ sakit hati ketika Draco yang memanggilnya seperti itu?

Hermione kembali menghela nafas lelah.

Ia rasa tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jawabannya.

Harry dan Ron baru kembali dari pondok Hagrid ketika sudah _hampir_ memasuki jam makan malam. Di ruang rekresi Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley sudah menunggu dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Apalagi ketika melihat Harry dan Ron yang sekujur tubuhnya penuh lumpur.

"Darimana kalian berdua?!" serunya garang.

"Pondok Hagrid, mana Hermione?" tanya Harry keheranan. Tumben sekali Hermione tak ikut menceramahinya dan Ron.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian. Aku butuh bantuan Hermione untuk mengerjakan _essay_ dari Professor Lupin, aku masih harus menulis dua lembar perkamen lagi dan otakku benar-benar sudah buntu!" Ginny berseru frustasi.

" _Bloody hell_ Ginny! Santailah sedikit, Hermione pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi, dia mungkin sedang berada di perpustakaan. Bukankah ia sudah sering lupa waktu seperti ini?" balas Ron sembari naik menuju kamarnya.

"Hmm benar, Gin. Kau harus lebih santai, mungkin Hermione sudah berada di Aula Besar sekarang.." Harry menimpali.

Ginny kembali merengut, sia-sia saja ia bertanya tadi.

Tapi ketika mereka sampai di Aula Besar, Hermione benar-benar sudah berada disana. Ia bahkan sudah siap dengan kentang tumbuk dan sup lobak dengan seiris besar daging babi asap. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya—dan Ginny—datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam.." sapa Hermione dengan suara serak.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu, Mione?" tanya Harry tanpa membalas sapaan Hermione.

"Oh.. aku baru saja ketiduran di perpustakaan, Harry. Udara dingin sekali sore ini, membuatku kedinginan dan sedikit flu—kurasa.."

"Mm—hdwungmwu twawampak mwerah Mwoine.." Ron menyahut di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ron!" seru Ginny. Ron hanya mendengus.

"Oh ya, Ginny. Aku lupa dengan tugasmu, aku minta maaf. Malam ini aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya.." ujar Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa Mione, jika kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kau istirahat saja, aku bisa mencari buku di perpustakaan setelah makan malam.."

"Tidak—tidak Ginny, aku sudah membaca banyak referensi untuk tugasmu itu, aku akan pergi ke Hospital Wings setelah ini, dan aku akan meminta obat pada Madam Pomfrey." jawab Hermione.

"Baiklah Mione.."

Dan meja itu kembali hening, hanya terdengar denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Hermione berjalan sempoyongan menuju Hospital Wings. Kepalanya begitu berat setelah lebih dari dua jam tertidur di perpustakaan. Cuaca Hogwarts di awal Desember memang sangat tidak bersahabat. Gadis itu sudah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertidur di perpustakaan tetapi... ah sudahlah.

Lorong-lorong menuju Hospital Wings sudah sangat sepi, mungkin Filch sudah mematikan sebagian besar lilin, apalagi ini sudah mendekati batas jam malam. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya, ia memang bukan penyihir yang penakut tetapi berjalan sendirian di tengah keremangan kastil Hogwarts yang usianya sudah berabad-abad membuatnya ketar-ketir juga.

Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini mampu membuat Hermione bersin-bersin dengan hebohnya. Badannya benar-benar terasa remuk, apalagi ia tidak sempat memakai jubah Gryffindornya yang tebal sehingga angin dengan mudah masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

Hermione semakin lemas, kepalanya benar-benar berat sehingga ia harus berjalan dengan menopangkan diri pada pilar-pilar yang berjajar hingga ke depan Hospital Wings. Angin kembali bertiup, kali ini lebih kencang hingga membuat beberapa lilin padam. Suasana lorong itu semakin temaram.

Gadis itu semakin mempererat cengkramannya pada pilar ketika kepala dan tubuhnya semakin berat. Otak dan kakinya semakin tidak sinkron, otaknya menyuruh Hermione melangkah ke Hospital Wings lebih cepat sementara kakinya benar-benar terasa begitu berat. Hermione menyentuh kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut. Oh.. kali ini telinganya, telinganya berdengung hebat, pandangannya mulai kabur, dan cengkramannya tak sekuat tadi.

Gadis itu ambruk ke belakang, tetapi sesuatu menahannya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang menahannya itu karena pandangannya benar-benar kabur.

Satu hal yang terlihat jelas adalah lambang perak yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lilin.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang pertama diingat oleh Hermione ketika dia membuka mata adalah janjinya pada Ginny untuk membantu gadis itu mengerjakan _essay_ dari Professor Lupin. Hermione langsung terduduk kaget, dan ia semakin kaget ketika melihat Ginny masuk ke dalam Hospital Wings sembari membawa cangkir dengan aroma jahe yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Ginny maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud—"

"Ssttt... Hermione.. kau baru saja sadar dari pingsanmu dan yang pertama kau ingat adalah _essay_ ku? Ayolah Hermione.." Ginny tertawa kecil sembari meletakkan cangkir tadi di atas meja.

"Aku? Pingsan?" tanya Hermione keheranan.

"Ya. Semalam kau pingsan dalam perjalananmu menuju kesini. Ron, Harry dan aku langsung pergi kemari setelah kau pingsan, tetapi tadi malam aku kembali ke asrama. Harry dan Ron menginap disini, tetapi sepertinya tidur mereka lebih nyenyak daripada tidurmu," dagu Ginny menunjuk pada dua orang laki-laki yang tengah pulas tertidur di ranjang sebelah Hermione.

"Merlin! Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya! Harry! Ron!" seru Hermione sembari mengguncang tubuh kedua sahabatnya itu. Harry yang memang mudah sekali dibangunkan langsung menggeliat, ia meraih kacamatanya di meja lantas mengenakannya.

"Eh—selamat pagi Mione, ternyata kau sudah sadar. Pagi juga, Gin," sapa Harry sembari menguap.

"Harry! Katamu semalam kau akan menjaga Hermione! Mengapa kau malah yang pulas tertidur?!" tanya Ginny galak.

"Hmmm... salahkan kakakmu ini Gin, aku sudah menunggui Hermione dari malam hingga dini hari tadi, kemudian bergantian dengan Ron. Tak kusangka dia malah ikut pulas!" sungut Harry tak kalah sebal.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ginny mengibaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, aku akan kembali ke asrama karena kelasku dimulai sebentar lagi. _Bye_ Harry! _Bye_ Hermione!"

" _Bye_ Ginny..!" balas Harry dan Hermione nyaris bersamaan.

"Jadi... kurasa aku juga akan kembali ke asrama dan segera berangkat ke kelas.." ujar Hermione dengan suara yang masih serak.

"A—apa?! Tidak Mione, kau tidak boleh pergi ke kelas hari ini!"

"Tapi hari ini kelasku penuh, Harry!" protes Hermione.

"Karena _itulah_ kau tidak boleh berangkat ke kelas hari ini. Bisa-bisa kau kelelahan dan kembali menginap disini malam nanti. Kau harus beristirahat Mione.." ujar Harry simpati. "Ron! Ron!" serunya sembari mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut.

" _Bloody hell_ Harry..! Aku masih mengantuk.." balas Ron ogah-ogahan.

"Ayolah Ron, kita semua tidak ingin terlambat ke kelas Professor Snape!" seru Harry lagi. Ron membalasnya dengan gumaman-gumaman tak jelas.

"Baiklah Harry, aku akan beristirahat disini. Asalkan kau mau berjanji bahwa kau.." Hermione menunjuk tepat pada hidung Harry. "Akan mendengarkan _semua_ penjelasan dari Professor dan mencatat _semua_ penjelasan itu. Mengerti?" tanya Hermione.

"Yayaya. Baiklah Mione, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu berguna karena— _ugh_ kau sudah menguasai seluruh pelajaran tingkat ketujuh walaupun kita masih ada di tingkat enam.." Harry mencibir sembari mengangkat tubuh Ron yang masih belum mau bangun.

Hermione tertawa.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian di Hospital Wings _seorang diri_ memang menyebalkan—dan membosankan. Hermione sudah menghabiskan ramuan jahenya sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan ia bingung harus melakukan apalagi sekarang. Ia jadi menyesal mengapa tadi tak meminta Harry mengambilkan sebuah buku untuknya. Apalagi Madam Pomfrey—yang seringkali menemani murid-murid yang sakit—sedang pergi hari ini.

Gadis itu menyentuh kepalanya yang masih sedikit pening. Ia tak menyangka 'tertidur' selama dua jam di perpustakaan bisa mengakibatkan efek yang sedemikian parah. Mungkin hal ini karena jam tidurnya yang kurang beberapa hari terakhir. Gadis itu melenguh sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur—lagi.

Tiga hari kemudian, Hermione sudah kembali masuk kelas dengan ceria. Tubuhnya benar-benar bugar setelah rutin meminum ramuan jahe racikan Madam Pomfrey. Gadis itu meletakkan tas dan tumpukan bukunya di bangku paling depan—seperti biasa. Ia langsung disambut kembar Patil yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Hermione. Kelas menjadi sepi ketika tak ada lagi yang mengacungkan tangan menjawab pertanyaan dari para Professor," ujar Padma Patil sembari tersenyum tipis. Hermione hanya mengangguk. Entahlah apakah itu benar-benar ungkapan senang atau hanya sarkasme basa-basi.

"Oh ya, apakah aku sudah tahu tentang kabar _itu_?" kali ini Parvati Patil yang bertanya. Hermione menoleh heran.

"Kabar yang mana?"

"Kabar bahwa Pansy Parkinson akan mengikuti pemilihan ketua murid.." jawab Padma. Hermione melongo heran. "Bukan hanya itu! Mulai tahun ini, ketua murid tidak lagi dipilih oleh para Professor, tetapi dipilih langsung oleh semua murid."

"Ap—apa-apaan?!"

"Benar Hermione, jadi, setiap asrama boleh mengirimkan maksimal lima orang calon ketua murid, kemudian para Professor akan menyeleksinya menjadi satu orang dari masing-masing asrama. Nah, empat orang inilah yang akan dipilih oleh seluruh murid di Hogwarts. Yang paling banyak suaranya yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang.."

"Nah Hermione, jadi sekarang kau harus mulai—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya dari kembar Patil itu tak lagi masuk ke telinga Hermione karena gadis itu sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Demi Merlin! Yang benar saja?!_

"Kami tidak mau kabar itu menganggu istirahatmu, Mione.." Harry beralasan ketika Hermione 'menginterogasinya' tentang mengapa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak memberitahu dirinya mengenai kabar pemilihan ketua murid.

"Santailah Mione, bagaimanapun cara pemilihannya, kaulah yang tetap menjadi ketua murid.." ujar Ron menenangkan. Hermione mendengus.

"Bukan begitu, Ron. Itu berarti aku harus mendapatkan dukungan dari _seluruh_ asrama termasuk dari ular-ular sialan itu!" seru Hermione kesal.

"Ehhmmm... _mungkin_ yang kau sebut _ular sialan_ itu hanyalah Malfoy dan antek-anteknya, Mione. Karena, beberapa anak Slytherin bahkan menaruh hati pada Harry," Ron melirik pada Harry yang langsung melotot tak terima.

"Demi Merlin Harry! Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberitahuku tentang apapun, ya?!" sekarang Hermione jadi kesal lagi.

"Bukan begitu, Mione.. tapi— _argh.._! Ini gara-gara _kau_ , Ron!"

"Kau benar-benar nekat, Pansy! Kau sudah tahu bahwa kau _tidak akan_ menang melawan Hermione Granger!" seru Astoria nyaris frustasi.

"HAHAHA. Tenang saja Tory, aku _pasti_ bisa mengalahkan Darah Lumpur sialan itu," Pansy tertawa sembari mengunyah apel miliknya. Ia melirik ke arah Draco dan mendapati laki-laki itu tengah tersenyum licik mendengar ucapannya.

 _Ya._

Mengapa Pansy bisa seyakin itu adalah karena Pangeran Slytherin itu siap berdiri di belakang Pansy. Ia bahkan memastikan bahwa suara yang _akan_ di dapat Pansy akan unggul _sangat telak_ dari yang akan di dapat si Granger Sialan.

Draco Malfoy.

Dengan segala kekuasaan dan popularitasnya, ia yakin bahwa kemenangan Pansy hanya akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Hanya perlu 'membuat' sedikit skandal kecil untuk Granger tersayang dan darah lumpur sialan itu _tidak akan pernah_ menginjakkan kakinya di asrama ketua murid.

Draco tersenyum semakin lebar.

 **[end of chapter 2]**


End file.
